fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drake Vista
|name = Drake Vista |kanji = ドレイクビスタ |romanji = Doreiku Bisuta |race = Human |birthday = January 9 |age = 17 20(post-timeskip) |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |weight = Unknown |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood type = A |affiliation = House of Vista SENSHI Fiore Royal Military |previous affiliation = None |occupation = Captain |previous occupation = Student |team = SENSHI |partner = Richard Buchanan Azuki Isshi(occasionally) |base of operations = Vista Manor |marital status = Dating Azuki Isshi |relatives = Raimo Vista (father) Ruzana Vista (mother) Sanjo Vista (older brother) Siata Vista (young sister) Shisuke Dankadou (adopted brother) Neyo Vista (grandfather) Kai Vista (uncle) Mina Ozolin(cousin) Thor Lucian(cousin) |alias = "Ace of the Academy" "Sub Zero Drake" |magic = Frost God Slayer Magic Ice Magic Ice-Make Water Magic Vista Secret Arts}} Drake Vista was an ace student in the Military Academy.Drake was considered a prodigy in the Military. He is also the yonger brother of Sanjo Vista and older brother of Siata Vista, also is the son of Supreme Commander Raimo Vista and Ruzana Vista. He is a member of the elite unit, SENSHI. He is one of the duel main protagonists of Tales of a New Generation. Three years later, Drake stands as a famed Captain in the unit SENSHI, who have now attained fame all around the nation. He is the co-leader of SENSHI alongside Richard Buchanan. Drake is widely known as Sub Zero Drake (サブゼロドレイク, Sabu Zero Doreiku) due to his incredible skill with ice related magic. Drake is both popular and respected among the military; is seen as a role model by many of the younger soldiers. Also Drake is now a Frost God Slayer. He is currently dating Azuki Isshi. Appearance Drake is a thin and tall young man. He sports mid length black hair. As he can seem more refined than most, he chooses to wear a striped dress shirt with the first 3 buttons undone; also over that a cotton black cardgian. Along with that, Drake wears casual pants and shoes. His clothes are ironicallly very functional in battle, making this style his trademark around the Academy. He also wears a simple black bracelet on his left wrist, the said item is from his maternal grandmother. He wears that bracelet almost everywhere. After graduation and joining the military, Drake has dawned a new and more mature look. He wears a black button down shirt with some of the buttons undone along with a thin jet black coat. Along with this he sports a pair of dark pants that were especially made for heavy combat inspite of their expensive look. Drake now has a more refined but casual look. He has also grown, now standing at 6 feet flat and has gained muscle. Azuki comments that he's even more handsome then before. Of course his looks have gotten attention from the ladies of the military, including older ones much to Azuki's disgust. In more casual situations, he relaxes in a tank top and jeans. Personality Calm yet easily angered, this about sums up Drake. Drake is usually a calm person. but when he gets too annoyed, anger erupts. He can be rather apathetic to things, such as girls that like him or his duties as a Vista. As the Ace of the academy, as he is called, Drake has alot expected of him. Yet he does not let such things get to his head at all. But in turn is frustrated that he can not be an officer due to his age, despite having more than enough strength. Drake desires to do great things in the Military, his ambitiions are clear. Whether it be enemies, rivals, daily trials, nothing can get in his way. Drake loves his family, though him and his sister, Siata, bicker all the time. And when he is not argung with her, it's with Azuki Isshi,, his academy rival, over anything and everything. He and Shisuke, his adoptive brother, get along great; Drake looks up to Sanjo and his parents. Raimo, his father, often compares Drake to the boy's grandfather-- Neyo Vista. Following the Ragna Incident, he goes to confess to Azuki on Florentina bridge but she beats him to it. This would spark their long standing romantic relationship. Despite dating her, Drake comments that she still gets on his nerves. Also he has become a bit protective of her, giving her a diamond encrusted crest necklace that doubles as a magical alert device. As they now spend alot of time together, Richard complains now and again that it cuts into their guy time. Despite maturing, Drake's short temper is still ever present but is usually more directed at his enemies rather then his allies. Azuk comments that he is the type to take the frustrations brought upon friends and comrades and unleash on his enemies. Relationships Richard Buchanan Richard is the best friend of Drake. They have been friends since the first week at the Academy. Unlike many others, Richard never treated Drake as if he is special or like royalty. He acted with him as everyone else. They get along well, also Drake is usually the one trying to get Richard to be proactive. While Drake is quick to anger, Richard is rather calm and calculated. Azuki Isshi The love of his life, and his long standing girlfriend. She was once his fiery self-proclaimed rival. Azuki was the type the one who would do almost anything to beat Drake. She proclaimed to "hate" him, but the validity of that was always up for question, same with Drake. They constantly bicker, more so than any real competing. Their bickering was so trival , that students expect to see it. After the defeat of Oliver Ragna, she confesses her love for him on Florentia bridge and he returns the favor, revealing that the feelings were more then mutual. Nowadays, they are dating each other and spending plenty of time together at the expense of Drake's guy time with his best friend and their fellow comrade, Richard. Drake's mother jokes that Azuki keeps him in line. SENSHI Drake treats the members of SENSHI as his closest friend. Richard is his best friend, so their bond has only gotten strong over time. Drake enjoys Elbert's charisma and fun state of mind. They usually joke around when given the chance. He finds Jin to be a good person, and respects the boy despite being younger then Drake himself. It was also Jin who called him out on his constat fighting with Azuki back in the early days of SENSHI. Family History Drake, like all Vista, comes from a life of many luxuries. He was born to his parents, Raimo and Ruzana. From a young age, Drake was an ambitious one. He would often tag along with one of his parents and recieve some training from them. Drake had always had anger issues, something he and his mom could relate with the most. Since his sister had seemingly always been around, being a year younger, they played together alot . Around the age of eight, he decided he wanted to join the military when he came of age, this overjoyed Raimo. From then on, Drake would train and hone his skills the best he could up until entering the Academy. On the first day of Academy, he would meet and become best friends with Richard Buchanan. At some point, Azuki Isshi would make herself his rival. Synopsis Main Article: Tales of a New Generation Magic and Abilities Under Revision. ' 'Frost God Slayer Magic: Frost God Slayer Magic allows the user to incorporate the element of ice into the user's body. The user is also able to consume ice of any sort to replenish their strength. The ice used by this magic has a high amount of destructive capability, and they are also known for durability. Even against God Slayer flames, they do not melt easily. Drake excels greatly at the use of said magic. It is unknown how he learned it, but his progress with it has been outstanding. Contrary to the normal appearance of ice, Drake's ice takes a black color to it as a result of his magical power being so densely infused in it. This is a trait unique to him alone. *'Frost God's Bellow'(霜 神の怒号 Shimojin no Dogō): Similar to a Dragon Slayer's breath attack, Drake breaths a massive wave of black ice at his opponent. The attack has a rather wide range and can be used on a group of enemies if needed. *'Frost God's Fury:' *'Frost God's Judgement:' *'Frost God's Spear:' Ice Magic: Drake excels greatly in Ice Magic, to the point that he has total mastery over it, even at the age of 17. Drake is able to use high level ice spells with ease, due to both his mastery and impressive levels of raw magical power. The SENSHI member is able to freeze large bodies of water(e.g. lakes) with in seconds easily; can freeze people in just mere moments. According to Sanjo, Drake always had a affinity for Ice Magic as a child. *'Ice Magic: Frozen Tundra:' Users shoots a torrent of ice at their opponent. *'Ice Magic: Thousand Shards:' User blasts a vast number of ice shards at their opponent. Ice-Make: A form of Element Maker Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. Unlike Gray of Fairy Tail or Leon of Lamia Scale, Drake can, in fact, use both Static Ice Make and Dynamic Ice Make-- meaning, he can create both animate and inanimate objects. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practising it for years, Drake possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. *'Ice Make: 'Shield '(シールド''Shīrudo): User creates a large shield in front of him that shields everything behind it. Appereance of shield is different from users. *'''Ice Make: Arrows: User releases multiple arrows by his/her both hands and shoots them with high speed to enemies. *'Ice Make: Rose Garden '''User creates a giant rose garden made of ice to surround and bind his opponent. *'Ice Make: Eagle': User creates several eagles that fly to his enemy and strike it, as dynamic ice magic these eagles can avoid obstacles to hit its target. *'Ice Make: Axe Fall:' Drake creates a dozen large ice battle axes and rains them down on his opponent. 'Water Magic:' Drake is also highly skilled in Water Magic. He can use it at high levels without too much difficulty due to having a impressive amount of raw magical power. To the point that he can use powerful spells on a medium scale with no aide from a water source. *'Water Dragon': This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. *'Water Encampment': This defensive magic creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth, and is raised from below with tremendous might. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user, and it makes for a defence without openings. *'Sea King's Vortex': This technique allows the user to make a spiralling vortex of water from the moisture in the air. *'Water Mansoon': With it, the user spits out a large amount of water, covering an entire area with crushing, unavoidable waves. Drake needs a large water source to use this spell. *'Great Water Shark Bullet': The user creates a gigantic shark out of water, and thrusts both hands forward, sending it to attack the opponent. * '''Ice-Water Magic: Sea King Artic Vortex:' This is a combination of ice and water magic. Best used by a large body of water, the user creats a massive dragon of water and then around spirals ice. The attack is incredibly powerful and is one of Drake's best attacks. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Drake has proven himself to be very exceptional in unarmed combat. As he was able to easily fight an S-Class level fighter who had broken into the academy.Drake's Tale: My Journey and My Struggle Drake's prowess in unarmed combat is above most. Even Azuki, adept to several forms of martial arts, cannot overtake him in unarmed combat. '''Immense Physical Strength: Like his eldest brother, Drake has monstrous brute strength in spite of his lean build. Able smash opponents much greater then his size and lift objects far heavier then him. Drake can send enemies flying through walls with ease. Enhanced Speed: High Endurance: ' '''Immense Magical Power: ' 'Keen Intellect: ' '''Enhanced Reflexes: Quotes Trivia *His good friend, Richard Buchanen, calls Drake an unruly genius. All due to Drake's temper issues. *Drake's hobbies are training, relaxing, and doing anything that's fun. *Like his sister, Siata Vista, Drake got his black hair from his father. *Drake's favorite meal is Seafood Paella and Vichysoisse, served hot. *Drake immensely enjoys Azuki's cooking. *His middle name is "Wolfgang". References Category:House of Vista Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Zicoihno Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:SENSHI Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Godslayer Category:Lost Magic User